Tales of their love
by RinAngelBlossom
Summary: these are stories of Dawn an Paul's love
1. Meeting you the first time

**An: ok so I took down Songfic Shuffle I wasn't getting anywhere with it so I decided to do one shots of Dawn and Paul. I just want to say that this was inspired by DeepPoeticGirl's story "The First" definitely check her out if you haven't already she is a very talented writer. And it was her stories that were one of the first I read for Naruto stories so I started writing Naruto after reading her work. Please do look her up if your aren't already a fan :D anyway here's the story if you all think it's too much like hers I give all credit to her! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

_Meeting you was fate, _

_becoming your friend was a choice, _

_falling in love with you was beyond my control_

* * *

I was eight years old when I first met Paul Shinji.

I could close my ocean blue eyes and remember.

I remember every single detail of that day as if it happened only yesterday.

Every color, every feeling, every word, every single clothing garment

_Everything_.

The moment I met him I knew.

I knew HE would be the one I'd marry someday.

* * *

**_You_**_ know the first moment you look at him/her_

_and you felt that feeling that you've never felt before,_

_then you know you have fallen in love with just one look._

**Ten years earlier**

The sky was dark that day, the sun being hidden by black rain clouds and with the rain was the rumble of thunder and bright flashes of lightning. The wind was violent hitting the branches of the trees making the trees shake and lose some leaves to the wind's assault. A blue haired blue eyed girl sat under a tree, her pink dress stained with mud, and small cuts on her small pale legs. Salty tears stained her already wet pale face. Fear evident in the girl's blue eyes with every rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. The rain poured down heavily making big puddles in the roads and grass. The girl shivered when the wind kissed her skin making goose bumps form from on her arms from the coldness. A flash of lightning lit the sky and she quickly buried her tear stained face into her knees and shut her eyes tight. Consumed in her fear, she didn't notice a figure looming over her.

"What are you doing out here" the figure blunette lifted her head to face the boy and wipe her tears away. A boy with lavender hair and deep onyx eyes stood there holding an umbrella a scowl on his tan face. A soft hiccup escaped her pink lips before she spoke.

"I was walking home and took a wrong turn and got lost and...And it started to rain so I ran and I fell" she said now crying again. The boy sighed and held his free hand to her she looked at it for a long while.

"Well are you going to take the hand or sit there like an idiot" the boy growled out her eyes widened and instantly placed her tiny delicate hand in his and stood.

"You should go home" he said letting go of her hand and keeping the umbrella above their heads. Tears filled her eyes again.

"I don't know how to!" she sobbed out the boy's scowl deepened as he forcefully without warning grabbed her hand and started to tug on her wrist to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked holding slight fear to follow this boy.

"My house, the storm is going to get worse it's best for us to head for shelter and the closest is my house now let's go stupid girl" he said tugging her wrist again.

"But...I don't know you're name! I can't go with you because I don't know you!"

"I'm Paul Shinji, there you know me now let's go troublesome girl" he said impatiently the girl sighed and followed Paul to his house thankful that she wouldn't have to be wet anymore. She blushed noticing that he was still holding her hand and was about to say something when a boy identical to Paul only taller and with longer hair stood in front of them.

"Paul I was looking everywhere for you but I see you were with your girlfriend" the older boy said smirking. A microscopic blush formed on Paul's cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Paul yelled letting go of the blunette's hand angrily.

"Well ok let's get you two out of the rain" the boy said walking beside the two kids.

"I'm Reggie by the way, and what's your name?" the boy said looking down to blunette smiling kindly.

"My name is Dawn" she whispered out a blush on her cheeks from his kind smile.

"Well Dawn our house isn't too far from here if we hurry we can get there before the storm gets worse and we can call your mom ok?" Reggie said smiling Dawn nodded her head a smile on her face as she walked with the two males to a small house. They climbed the stairs and Reggie unlocked the door. Dawn and Paul rushed in with Reggie behind them.

"Paul go get some towels ok" Reggie said Paul nodded and went upstairs and came back quickly with towels in his hands he handed Dawn and Reggie one and used the last towel on himself.

"Now Dawn how bout we call your mom ok?" Reggie said leading the blunette to the kitchen and showed her the phone. Dawn told Reggie her phone number and watched nervously as he called her mother it seemed like hours for him to hang up the phone.

"Your mom is on her way over" Reggie said patting her head Dawn smiled gratefully towards him.

"Thank you." she said still smiling causing Reggie to smile and nod his head.

"How bout I make something yummy while we wait?" Reggie said and smiled when Dawn nodded her head and smiled as she helped Reggie cook while Paul watched in annoyance.

"Paul come help" Reggie said smiling Paul only crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen wall.

"No thanks" he muttered rolling his onyx eyes. Dawn only pouted.

"Aw come on Paul it's fun" Dawn said Paul looked at the blunette and sighed getting up from his leaning post he walked toward Dawn and began helping the two make dinner. The three had so much fun that they didn't notice the time. That changed when the doorbell was heard. Reggie walked to the door and opened it to see a petite woman with blue hair and warm ocean blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Johanna, is Dawn here?" Johanna said Reggie nodded his head

"we were just about to eat dinner please come join us" Reggie said smiling causing Johanna to nod and follow the boy. They talked while they ate, enjoying the relaxing air. Once finished Johanna helped clean up and said her good byes to the Shinjis. Her and Dawn headed for the door till Dawn ran back and kissed Paul's cheek and followed her mother out the door and onto the road towards their house.

* * *

_when one life meets_

_another life_

_something is born_


	2. our First Kiss

**An: ok so I took down Songfic Shuffle I wasn't getting anywhere with it so I decided to do one shots of Dawn and Paul. I just want to say that this was inspired by DeepPoeticGirl's story "The First" definitely check her out if you haven't already she is a very talented writer. And it was her stories that were one of the first I read for Naruto stories so I started writing Naruto after reading her work. Please do look her up if your aren't already a fan :D anyway here's the story if you all think it's too much like hers I give all credit to her! Oh and another thing I have a Facebook and twitter you lovely fans can find. To talk to me, or see previews to stories before they are even posted you can find them on my profile if interested. And special thanks to my reviewers. I love you all thank you so much for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

No matter how much time goes by

I'll never forget the first time you looked at me

and how I fell in love

* * *

Ever since that day we kept meeting up and spent large amounts of our time together seeing as Reggie thought it was nice for Paul to finally have a friend. My mom treated Reggie and Paul as family which only made us closer.

As time went by we soon found ourselves in high school. We had both grown considerably, Paul was taller, more muscular, his lavender locks was longer and his baby face, gone he was a man, a very handsome man.

As for me I grew taller, I was thinner from losing all the baby fat, my skin pale, longer legs, my blue hair grew out past my shoulders and my face was more mature. Mom always commented that I have gotten more beautiful.

Even as we both grew, Paul and I became more and more inseparable from each other. It seemed the more we grew the stronger our bond became and the more people would try to break us apart. Paul had his fan girls and I had my fan boys both were persistent to take down our friendship. But Paul wouldn't allow it he was my best friend and I was his.

* * *

_"I'm not who you think I am. In fact,_

_my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me._

_I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend."_

* * *

_Spring day_

The two were laying in Dawn's back yard the two looking up at the sky enjoying spring's warmth. Paul laid beside her his arms behind his head as support as he silently listened to the blunette beside him as she rambled on about something his fan girls had done to her. Anger filled him when she mentioned they had shoved her into a locker leaving a bruise on her arm from how her arm landed on the locker

"Dawn, no matter what they do I won't let them take you from me I won't let them hurt you anymore either I'm confronting them tomorrow at school" Paul said sternly Dawn rolled to face him and smiled her blue eyes sparkling from the sun's rays.

"Paul," she started hesitantly

"What is it troublesome girl" he said using his pet name for her causing her to pout slightly

"Promise me you won't let it happen" she whispered now resting her head on his chest a blush on her cheeks. Paul wrapped an arm around her a blush on his tan cheeks unknown to the girl in his arms which he was thankful for her face being buried in his chest.

"Won't let what happen troublesome" he said quietly

"Promise me that nothing will end our friendship not even our fan girls and fan boys" she said quietly Paul's usual hard onyx eyes softened, he pulled Dawn closer to him kissing the top of her head he whispered to her

"I promise" Dawn smiled but inside she felt sad she loved him more than what she should have as his best friend and she wanted to be something more than just that. Paul looked down at Dawn's face and felt his heart ache he had loved her since their first meeting, his words were honest to her statement but he felt he had just lied to her for the first time in his life. He loved her and wanted her to be more than just his best friend.

* * *

To be your friend was all I ever wanted;

To be your lover was all I ever dreamed.

* * *

The two walked to Paul's house silently enjoying one another's company Dawn knew Paul wasn't much of a talker and usually enjoyed silence while walking so she remained quiet as they walked. Paul was aggravated, annoyed, pissed, everything in between he was so used to Dawn talking it pissed him off that she stayed silent. He sighed when they reached his house and watched in more aggravation as Reggie picked up Dawn and swung her around smiling and saying how beautiful she had become.

"My god Dawn Paul was right you really have gotten more beautiful" Dawn froze at Reggie's words and looked at Paul who was leaning against the wall calmly when inside he was thinking of ways to kill his brother. Before Reggie could say anything else Paul quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and to his room. Reggie chuckled lightly at his brother's actions

"You've waited long enough Paul just tell her already it's very clear she loves you too little brother" Reggie muttered and headed to the kitchen where he heard Dawn yelling at Paul

"YOU PLUM HAIRED JERK I HAVEN'T SEEN REGGIE IN FOREVER AND YOU CARRY ME AWAY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM PLUM HEAD"

"Shut up troublesome"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

THUD!

Reggie chuckled knowing that Paul wasn't in any serious danger and began cooking dinner for the two teens

* * *

Loving you is something

that I shouldn't do,

but I just can't help

falling in love with you

* * *

Dawn looked at Paul in anger he had dropped her on his bed right when she was about to say something, she was staring up at dark serious onyx eyes. That's when Dawn realized they were on Paul's bed, her underneath him and him on top of her with the most serious look she's ever seen him with.

"Dawn...that promise...I can't keep it anymore" he stated her wide blue eyes filled with tears as a soft "what" escaped her pink lips. Paul now at this point was off the blunette and had his back to her

"I can't just be your friend anymore Dawn I..." but she cut him off

"So that's it huh after all the years we've been through you just want to throw our friendship away!" she yelled angrily and stood marching towards the door

"Dawn that's not what I meant!" Paul said catching on to how she took his words her angry ocean blue orbs turned to him her delicate hand still on the door knob ready to slam the door open if he said the wrong thing

"Dawn I can't be your friend anymore because...I want to be more than just your best friend" he said Dawn froze her blue eyes wide in shock her heart hammered against her chest and new tears formed in her eyes

"How...how long..." she whispered watching him walk towards her and lightly touched her cheek. He leaned his forehead on hers remaining silent for a moment

"Too long" he whispered then claimed her lips with his. She tasted of strawberries and Paul couldn't get enough of her. He held his breath when he didn't feel her kissing back and relief filled him once she snaked her long arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to and deepened their kiss. They were lost in their own world unaware of everything around them. It was just him and her locked in a kiss from heaven. Paul was in bliss pure bliss Dawn his Dawn loved him and he loved her he wanted nothing more than for her to stay and him hold her close never letting go of her he inwardly kicked himself for being such a coward and not confessing sooner he could have had his first kiss with her years ago but at that moment as he pulled away and stared into her shimmering blue eyes he didn't care she was his now.

* * *

_Stranger at first_

_Became my best friend_

_And now my lover._

* * *

**An: ok so working on the next chapter tonight! Look me up on twitter for previews!**


End file.
